


Champagne and O-Rings

by sunnivaixchel



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ABO-typical dystopia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blindfolds, Bondage gear, Corporate Party, Creampie, Crying, Degradation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, Hugo molests Rhys for four hours, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Bondage, Objectification, Omegas are intersex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Party, Soft Non-con, Sort Of, Verbal Humiliation, canon-typical crapsack world, casual gangbang, forced pleasure, human centerpiece, nipple abuse, nonconsensual pleasure, some of these tags aren't quite right but I want to more or less warn for these things, temporary sex slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnivaixchel/pseuds/sunnivaixchel
Summary: The cool, climate-controlled air whispered over Rhys’ bare skin. He could hear the murmur of (mostly male) voices around the room, his blindfold turning the whole world dark. The smell of at least three dozen Alphas filled his head. He flexed against his bindings. He could probably break the restraints on his metal arm, but the punishment he’d receive for doing that didn’t bear considering. Rhys, like the five other Omegas in the room, had been randomly chosen as entertainment for upper management Alphas at this party.Rhys pulls the short straw and ends up on a bondage table at a party. Things get worse when his least favorite Alpha, Hugo Vasquez, turns up.Well, at least Rhys' pussy is happy about all this attention.
Relationships: Rhys/Hugo Vasquez, Rhys/Multiple, Rhys/Vaughn (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Champagne and O-Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Rhysquez nation. I don't go here, but this idea wormed its way into my brain and wouldn't let go, much like Hugo weaseling his way into this party to get a chance at that sweet Rhys-puss. I had an absolute blast writing this. Vasquez is just so awful and Rhys exists to suffer and making Rhys cry is fun. I guess I just love writing about douchelord men making sweet boys suffer. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The cool, climate-controlled air whispered over Rhys’ bare skin. He could hear the murmur of (mostly male) voices around the room, his blindfold turning the whole world dark. The smell of at least three dozen Alphas filled his head. He flexed against his bindings. He could probably break the restraints on his metal arm, but the punishment he’d receive for doing that didn’t bear considering. Rhys, like the five other Omegas in the room, had been randomly chosen as entertainment for upper management Alphas at this party. They had stripped Rhys naked and strapped him to a special bench that positioned him so both his pussy and his mouth could be used by any passing Alpha. His head lolled forward, already exhausted after an hour.

They’d injected him with something before binding him here. It made him desperately horny and sensitive and slick. He struggled to think. He could feel the spunk of three different Alphas leaking out of his stretched, abused hole. No one had used his mouth yet. An O-ring gag kept it open. Drool dripped from his chin, and he whimpered in his throat as the clamps on his nipples throbbed. He could endure this. He told himself this over and over. This wouldn’t be forever. Just until the party was over. He’d been lucky so far. He was fairly sure that Nina from accounting with the big tits was getting most of the attention. He could endure this. Rhys told himself this until he believed it. Then, the worst case scenario became reality.

“Well, well, what have we here?” a deep voice asked. Rhys stopped breathing as the familiar Alpha scent hit his nose. No. No. No, no, no, nonononononono. “What a pretty picture you make, Rhys.” Rhys flinched when a hand rested between his shoulder blades, fingers trailing down his bare back.

‘ _That’s an Alpha’s hand_ ,’ his idiot brain informed him. Yes, it was an Alpha’s hand, but it belonged to possibly the biggest shitlord on Helios.

“Do you know how much finagling I had to do to get in here?” Vasquez murmured. One finger moved over Rhys’ skin as if tracing shapes between freckles. Rhys wanted to growl at Vasquez, but he didn’t dare. He knew what they’d do to him if he did. “I don’t normally care about these types of shindigs, but...” the hand trailed down, stroking his asscheeks before dipping between his spread legs. To Rhys’ further humiliation, he moaned and dribbled slick when two fingertips pressed inside of him. So thick and warm. “I feel sorry for you, Rhys. So many Alphas are crowded around the redhead with the big tits that you’re not getting the attention you need. Poor thing,” Vasquez mocked. He pressed his fingers deeper. Rhys moaned again, louder. His face burned. “Not so uppity now, are you? Can’t look down your nose at Alphas from down there, can you, sweetheart?” Vasquez slid his fingers out, then thrust them back in. Rhys hiccupped, clenching. He was so slick. “Look at you. You really were made for this.” Vasquez curled his fingers. Rhys saw white, hips jerking as he moaned. “A breeder, through and through.” Rhys made helpless noises of pleasure as Vasquez abused his g-spot. He struggled to concentrate on how much he hated this Alpha. Those fingers were so good. Alpha was making him feel so good. Rhys was a good little Omega. Good boy. Good boy.

 _No_. Rhys tensed up. Fuck Vasquez. Vasquez was a piece of shit. Rhys hated him with every fiber of his being. Fuck Vasquez.

Those thick fingers slammed particularly hard against his g-spot, and a whimper escaped him. He could feel the pressure of an orgasm building. No. _No_ . He would not let _Vasquez_ make him cum. But there was nothing he could do except take those thick fingers over and over while slick and other Alphas’ cum dripped out of him. Vasquez didn’t say anything as he took Rhys higher and higher with his fingers, which was almost worse than his gloating. Rhys cried out when an orgasm exploded through him followed by waves of pleasure. He heard unfamiliar male laughter from nearby.

“Very generous, Hugo,” someone said. Vasquez chuckled.

“You gotta get’m fucked out and oversensitive before they start making those good noises.” Vasquez stroked Rhys’ ass, dipping lower to smear Rhys’ slick around. He and the other Alpha said something else, but Rhys couldn’t hear them. He wanted every molecule of his body to burn with an inferno of hatred for Vasquez, the way this fucker deserved, but humiliation and helplessness overpowered everything. Rhys was so helpless. Vasquez had given him an amazing orgasm, and there was nothing Rhys could have done to stop him or could do to stop him from doing it again. Then, things got worse as Rhys began trembling and did the one thing he’d sworn not to do.

“Wow, already?” Another Alpha laughed. Helpless sobs wracked Rhys’ body. The humiliation of being pleasured by Vasquez was too much to bear. Rhys wanted to die, just so this would be over. Rhys had never wanted to die more than he did now.

“Sensitive little thing,” he heard from above him. Fingers brushed over the back of his head. The other voices faded away until it was just Rhys and Vasquez again. “Shhh, shhh.” Tears soaked through Rhys’ blindfold and dripped down his cheeks as his shoulders heaved against his bindings. He heard a rustling, and starched fabric wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Shhh.” Vasquez stroked his hand up and down Rhys back. Rhys sobbed harder. He _hated_ Vasquez. He _hated_ him with every atom of his being. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, did that hurt your pride?” Vasquez mocked. Rhys could hear his smug smile. Rhys wanted to scream, but he didn’t dare. The starched handkerchief wiped some of the sticky drool off his chin. “Let’s make you useful for once.” The hand disappeared from his back. Rhys heard a zipper and started crying uncontrollably. His sobs were silenced when a fat cock slid through the o-ring and into his mouth. Rhys relaxed his throat to make things easier on himself, but he wanted to die. His instincts were _loving_ this, and he struggled to think through a haze of ‘ _good Omega taking Alpha’s big knot’_.

“Good God, look at you,” Vasquez said. He was barely out of breath as he gripped Rhys’ hair and fucked his throat. “You really were made for this. I’ve always thought that they should have a raffle at these parties and let the winners take the Omegas home for the night. Oh well. Maybe someday, huh buttercup?” Rhys did his best to completely check out, but it wasn’t working. His brain refused to do anything but be hyper-aware that Hugo Vasquez was fucking his mouth. “It’s such a shame. In a couple of days, you’ll be back at work, turning your nose up at every Alpha you encounter. You’ll act like you can do whatever you want, like your body wasn’t designed to love Alpha cock. A big, red Mating Bite on your neck would put you in your place, but every Alpha on Helios knows you’re not worth Mating.” Tears dripped down Rhys’ cheeks. He concentrated on breathing through his nose.

When Vasquez spilled down his throat, Rhys drank it all down. He didn’t flinch when Vasquez pulled out and wiped his chin with the handkerchief.

“Good boy.” Vasquez wiped the endless tears. Rhys had never been more humiliated and debased in his life. He sobbed so hard he thought he might break out of his restraints. “Let’s see if there’s anything better to do at this party than use a slut like you.” Vasquez’s touch and scent disappeared.

It took Rhys a while to calm down. An unknown Alpha came up and fucked his pussy while conversing with another Alpha about profit margins. That helped distract Rhys from Vasquez. A female Alpha came up and started petting his hair while talking with a friend. She smelled familiar, but Rhys didn’t care. The fingers in his hair helped him check out for a bit. After a little while, a pair of Alphas came up. One fucked his mouth while the other fucked his pussy, talking over him. It was a relief to be touched by these Alphas who weren’t Vasquez. He was grateful for them, despite dreading their touch an hour ago. One Alpha took his gag out and fed him champagne. Rhys stayed quiet and docile for them, kissing their fingers, so grateful that they weren’t Vasquez that he wanted to cry. One Alpha petted him and mockingly called him a good boy. Rhys gave him his sweetest, most docile smile and nuzzled his hand.

There was a lull after that. Rhys breathed through his mouth rather than his half-stuffed-up nose, gag still gone. His body had cramped up, but he’d endure this. Only a few more hours at the most. Even under the blindfold, his eye gave him the time. 20:34 HST. They’d definitely unbind him before midnight. He just had to survive this. He could do it. He could do it.

A whiff of that scent froze him in place. No. No. Vasquez was just passing by. He was tired of tormenting Rhys. Surely.

“They’ve been pampering you over here,” Vasquez murmured. Despite his gag being gone, Rhys said nothing. He’d get himself in trouble if he let himself speak. Knuckles with a cold ring brushed over his cheek. He flinched but didn’t turn away. “Looks like you don’t even need that gag. Fear keeps you breeders nice and docile.” Rhys’ jaw tightened, but he said nothing. Vasquez was baiting him. “Who will come and get you when this is over? Vaughn, I’m assuming. It’s a pity, honestly, to see an Omega incapable of finding a better companion than the absolute dregs of Betakind. I know he has to be the dick you keep yourself satisfied with, and it’s truly disheartening to think about an Omega having to stoop that low.” Insulting Vaughn to rile Rhys. Solid strategy. It was working. Rhys clenched his teeth to stop himself from speaking unwisely. “We both know that Betas are beneath us, but you didn’t have to take that _literally_ when you were picking one to keep as a pet. It’s a wonder Yvette wastes her time with you two cretins. You know that even if she were into male Omegas, a female Alpha like her wouldn’t give you a second glance, right?” Fingertips trailed up and down his face. Rhys resisted the urge to bite them.

“It’s a shame how pretty you are. Those cocksucking lips and dark eyelashes are wasted on a stupid cunt like you.” Vasquez never talked like this, which made it even filthier and more degrading now. “Just a little while longer and I’ll be able to use you again. I’m not as young as I used to be, but I’ve still got it. Maybe I’ll use that sweet puss this time. That way I can say I’ve had the full Rhys experience.” Two blunt fingers, the same two fingers that had fucked him earlier, nudged his lips. Rhys pressed his lips together. “Ah! Ah! Behave, Rhys, or I’ll have to tell the attendants that you’re acting up.” Rhys shuddered in revulsion and fear at the idea. He parted his lips and let Vasquez shove his fingers into Rhys’ mouth. “Now suck.”

‘ _Don’t bite him, don’t bite him, don’t bite him_ ,’ Rhys told himself. It wasn’t worth it. No matter how much it seemed like it would be worth it, it wouldn’t. He kept his mouth slack around the fingers.

“Rhys,” Vasquez said as if chastising a child, “Neither one of us wants your time at the party to end early because you misbehaved.” Rhys shuddered again. He forced himself to suck the fingers. They still tasted a little bit like his pussy, but mostly like salt and sweat. Every few seconds, a swell of hatred and the desire to bite would surge up, but he’d tamp down on it. He could survive this.

Vasquez shoved his fingers in without warning, and Rhys gagged, body shuddering. Gentle fingers in his hair only managed to make this worse. Tears of helpless hatred welled in his eyes yet again. His eye whirred. 21:35.

“Ah, attendant. Is there an issue?” The fingers slid out of Rhys’ mouth with a ‘pop’, and it took Rhys a second to process what Vasquez had said, then he froze.

“No issue. It’s just time to flip this one. If you’ll excuse us,” a man said in a nasally voice. Rhys thought he remembered that attendant. Ugly, bald fucker.

“Of course.” The fingers disappeared from Rhys’ hair, and Vasquez’s scent faded. Right. Flipping. Dread settled over Rhys. He’d heard that being on your back was worse, more frightening. His sensitive underbelly would be bared to all these Alphas, including Vasquez. Rhys remained pliant and accommodating as they unstrapped and turned him over. He bit back hisses of pain as his cramping joints and muscles were jostled and shifted. They put a ballgag in his mouth and moved him to a new table where he was spread-eagled, then had his knees bent to give better access to his pussy. He was strapped in, and the tables were shifted. The other table was rolled away, and Rhys was alone again. It was true. This was already horrible.

“Oh, look at that,” Vasquez murmured with mock sympathy, “That must hurt.” He twisted one of Rhys’ clamped nipples without warning. Rhys back arched, and he screamed into the gag. Vasquez laughed low in his chest.

“Well, this one’s pretty,” a new voice said, and a new scent filled Rhys’ nose. He felt a large hand on his stomach. “I barely noticed him.” The hand trailed lower, nudging his tiny, swollen cock. Rhys mewled into the gag. He could hear and smell more Alphas approaching. Terror and relief crashed over him.

‘ _Yes! Yes!_ ’ he thought, ‘ _Fuck me! Beat me! Maim me! Just keep Vasquez away from me, please!_ ’ He couldn’t smell Vasquez anymore, which made his heart soar. That became the least of his worries when so many big strong hands were everywhere. Alphas started fucking him one after another. The drug was really doing its work, and Rhys was getting sensitive and fucked out. This seemed to go on for several eternities, during which someone took out the ballgag, and the group chuckled at the desperate noises he made. His eye gave him the time over and over. It read 22:47 when the crowd began to disperse. Rhys had no idea how many times he’d cum, but he felt great. He was drooling, even without the gag.

He smelled a familiar Alpha. He trilled without having to think about it. The chuckle he received in response yanked him back to reality.

“Having fun?” Vasquez asked. Rhys said nothing. He licked his dry, cracked lips. He flinched when a hand touched the back of his head and a delicate glass pressed against his lips. He drank the champagne without complaint. He was thirsty, and he needed it. The glass disappeared, but the hand remained. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Rhys rasped, voice sleepy and sullen. His pussy ached. He was well-fucked and ready to go home. He didn’t even mind too much that Vasquez’s fingers were playing with the hair on the back of his head. His hand was warm and strong, the way and Alpha’s hand should be.

“Do you know why the table you’re on is the height that it is?” Vasquez asked suddenly, snapping Rhys out of his hormone-addled reverie. Rhys didn’t answer. What a stupid question. Everyone knew that. “Do you?” Rhys wished he had the gag back in now.

“Yes, Alpha,” Rhys said in his most sullen, irritated voice. He winced when Vasquez thumped the side of his head.

“Careful with that tone, Rhys,” he said. Rhys said nothing. He was so sleepy. Vasquez needed to fuck off. “Tell me why, and watch your tone.” Rhys shivered when a warm hand rested on his stomach. He took a moment to collect himself and force himself not to call Vasquez a shitlord out loud. He flashed his most insincere smile in the direction he thought Vasquez was.

“These tables were originally designed while Handsome Jack was President of Hyperion, and are the exact height that Handsome Jack could comfortably fuck any Omega strapped to them,” Rhys recited in a syrupy voice. He flinched and whimpered when Vasquez thumped his stomach hard enough to actually hurt.

“You breeders really knew your place back when Jack was around. You kept your heads down and did what you were told. You knew who your betters were.” Vasquez rubbed the place he’d thumped. Rhys remembered. He remembered living in fear. He remembered desperately trying to move up the food chain without actually being noticed. He remembered gritting his teeth and keeping his head down, because who knew if your name would get back to Jack. Jack had loved to break in willful Omegas. Appear competent but submissive. That’s what Omegas had had to do to survive.

Rhys’ train of thought was cut off when Vasquez started rubbing circles on his stomach. _Ohhh_. Rhys didn’t want to melt under this shitbag’s touch, but he did. He was so sleepy and fucked out. His arm and legs and back hurt, but honestly, he could go to sleep just like this. Alpha was rubbing his tummy. He was a good boy. Rhys started to drift.

“Ah! Ah!” The hand moved lower. Rhys mewled when it touched his soft, sensitive cocklet. He squirmed as Vasquez played with it, pussy clenching. “You can’t go to sleep. Not yet. I haven’t taken you for one last ride.” Oh God. That woke Rhys up. No. God, no. No, please.

“No,” the word escaped his mouth as a whimper. He froze.

“Sorry? What was that?” Rhys heard Vasquez tilt his head. Rhys clamped his lips together. His heart thudded against his ribcage. He’d fucked up. He’d spoken out of line. Taking a sullen tone with Vasquez had been one thing, but this was another. He’d fucked up.

“I’m sorry,” Rhys whispered. He could barely hear his own fearful breathing over his heartbeat in his ears. “I’m sorry.”

“Did you just try to deny me, Rhys?” Vasquez asked sweetly. Rhys whimpered.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please. Don’t tell them. Please,” his voice cracked. He heard Vasquez take a step up. Fingers touched Rhys’ jaw. “Please, Vasquez, please.” Tears leaked out of Rhys’ eyes. Oh God. He was going to die. And if he didn’t die, he might be better off if he did. He’d heard the things they did to Omegas who were chosen for entertainment who acted out.

“Oh Rhys, Rhys, Rhys. Do you have any idea what they’re going to do to you?” Vasquez stroked his face, sounding so, so pleased. Rhys choked on sobs.

“What do you want?” he choked. “What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything. I’ll be good for you.” Fear blotted out everything else.

“Oh, will you?” Rhys could feel Vasquez’s warm breath on his face, smelling faintly of alcohol. They must be serving something stronger than champagne.

“What do you want, Alpha?” Rhys whimpered. Vasquez didn’t answer immediately, wiping away Rhys’ tears.

“Beg,” he finally said, and he sounded disgustingly close to Rhys’ face. “Beg me to fuck you like you can’t stand the idea of not having me inside you.” The thought made Rhys’ skin crawl, but he had no other options. He took a shaky breath in, trying to control his tears.

“Please, fuck me,” he whispered.

“Mmm, not convinced.”

“Please, Alpha, I want you inside me,” Rhys said, voice a little stronger. He didn’t smell any nearby Alphas or hear voices anywhere near them. The party must be winding down. “I want you to fuck me. I want you in my pussy, please.”

“Warmer.” Vasquez trailed his fingers down Rhys’ body. Rhys could feel his breath on his neck now, and he fought the desire to scrunch up against the hot, damp air.

“Fuck my pussy, Alpha. I want you inside me. I n-need you inside me.” The words tasted disgusting in his mouth, but he couldn’t stop now. “I need you to fuck me. My, my pussy is so hungry. Please, feed it.” Vasquez made a pleased noise. Rhys felt the faintest scrape of beard against his sternum. “I, I need you, Alpha. Please, use me.” Rhys wanted to vomit. He hated the words coming out of his mouth so much, hated that he had to beg for the thing he’d do anything to prevent. He gasped when fingers stroked his cock before moving lower. “I’ll be good for you, Alpha.”

“I’m still not convinced, Rhys.” Vasquez was the cat with all the cream, and Rhys wanted to break out of his bindings and deck him, to break his fucking nose. Rhys took a few shaky breaths in and out. He needed to bring out the big guns.

“Hugo, please,” he whispered. Vasquez’s fingers stilled where they’d been playing with the neat thatch of hair below Rhys’ cock, soaked in slick and cum now. “Hugo, I want you to fuck me. I want you to use me. Put me in my place.” Vasquez’s breathing hitched, barely audible, but Rhys could feel it on his chest. Rhys threw up a little in the back of his throat, but he kept going. “I want you to show me how strong and superior you are, Hugo. I need you to remind me that I’m just a helpless little breeder who needs an Alpha’s knot to make me whole. Show me what a worthless little—” Rhys gasped when Vasquez plunged two fingers into him, “...what a worthless little...” Rhys couldn’t think. He was so sensitive. The fingers disappeared. Rhys heard the sound of fumbling with a zipper.

“If you say another word,” Vasquez said in a voice that Rhys had never heard from him before, “I’m going to rip you off of this table and drag you home and chain you to my bed. You'll take my knot over and over for the rest of your life.” His voice was deeper and more guttural than ever, but still quiet enough not to be heard by anyone else. Rhys shivered despite himself. Okay, so he’d pushed a big, red **Alpha Instincts** button in Vasquez’s head. Was that good or bad? Rhys couldn’t remember. He had enough control to bite back his cry when a thick cock thrust into him with little warning. He was stretched out and soaked enough that it didn’t hurt much.

Rhys’ hatred and humiliation and fear faded out before the tidal wave of his oversensitivity and mindless pleasure and exquisite pain. His brain completely shut off as Vasquez fucked him harder than anyone else had that night. A fraction of a thought would slip into his head only to be knocked back out with the next thrust. A memory of being told that Alphas would become more aggressive and feral at the end of the party came and went in as much time. The thought that Vasquez could get very rough with him without drawing much attention to himself lasted only a moment longer. Rhys lost himself to sensation again. RIght now, he wasn’t a corporate ladder-climber being humiliated and fucked by his nemesis. Rhys was just a good little Omega getting his pussy fucked by a big, strong, snarling Alpha.

This Alpha was fucking him _hard_. Rhys was aware of that much. Rhys was all spent and used up, but this Alpha was still fucking him. Oh, wasn’t that wonderful? Rhys drooled as he listened to the Alpha above him growl. When Vasquez snarled, and Rhys was filled up yet again with sticky warmth, Rhys’s body collapsed in its restraints. He whimpered. He was so close. Just a few more thrusts. He wriggled, but Vasquez was pulling out. He listened to Vasquez pant and the sound of a zipper.

“Well,” Vasquez said when he caught his breath. Rhys wanted to laugh at him, but he also wanted to cry. “I think that I made myself clear.” Rhys barely swallowed a hysterical laugh at this stupid Alpha and his stupid ego and his stupid knot that hadn’t made Rhys cum. All that came out was a choked whimper of frustration that he was _so close_. “It’s getting late. They’ll probably wheel you off soon,” Vasquez said with affected disinterest. Rhys’ eye whirred. 23:22. So close. Three fingers dipped into his stretched pussy, and for a moment, Rhys thought Vasquez might actually get him off. Instead, the fingers disappeared, then reappeared, smearing cum on Rhys’ face. Rhys bit back a cry of disgust. “I’ll see you on Monday, Rhys.” Vasquez said, smug and clearly feeling that he was in control again. He wiped his fingers in Rhys’ hair, then he was gone. 

Rhys panted. He took inventory of his body. A lot of pain in his joints. His pussy ached. The nipple clamps had actually come off at one point because some Alphas had wanted to play with his nipples, but those were bruised and aching too. His throat and mouth were dry and painful from moaning and being fucked. His nose was stuffed up. He had Vasquez’s cum smeared over his face and in his hair. But...he was alive. He was okay. It was almost over. 

Tears welled up in Rhys’ eyes at the idea that this would finally be over. It felt like he’d been on this table for years. He’d get to go home, take a shower, clean all of this off of him, and curl up in Vaughn’s arms. Tears began to leak through Rhys’ already soaked blindfold. To distract himself, he imagined Vaughn waiting for him. Vaughn would be in the waiting room, folded up in a chair, dozing with his chin on his chest, glasses slipping down on his nose. Rhys’s lips curled up at the corners at the image.

When he heard people walking up and his table was rolled away, the tears flowed freely. He had survived.

Now to survive seeing Vasquez on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Me the entire time I'm writing this: hehehehehe aw is babie sad that the mean man is making his pussy happy?  
> Me when I write Vasquez smearing cum on Rhys' face: HEHEHEHEHEHE


End file.
